powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZAVAZggg/Fenris Darkheart Prime
Name: Fenris Darkheart. Alias: The Wandering Guardian. Age: Ancient. Racial Classification: Vy'lar. Though this is what Chronarch refers to him as on occasion, it is not known whether or not there are others like him, as none have actually been found thus far. It may be that the Vy'larans are not an actual race, as of yet, but rather the general catch all name Chronarch has chosen to give beings of great power that he creates. Spoken & Known Languages: Numerous. Gender: Male, usually, but technically nonbinary. Laterality: Ambidextrous. Current Appearance: Primordia (Base Form) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Voice Type: Hollow and deep, like the vast empty reaches of space. Personality: Fenris is a rather sarcastic being most of the time, and can often be seen taking shots at his opponents during what would normally be serious fights. Outside of combat however, one can most easily describe Fenris as laid back and easy going, always taking the time to enjoy everything existence has to offer. Quirk: Fenris tends to monologue during fights. Superpower(s): One Man-Army, Samsara Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation, Omnificence Genesis, Transcendent Physiology, World Merging, World Splitting, Omnicompetence, Demonic Slayer, Divine Slayer, Divine Aura, Absolute Condition, Omnifarious, Supernatural Swordsmanship, Mythical Plane Lordship, Dimensional Traveling, Semi-Absolute Access, Dimensional Vision, Zenith, 4th Wall Awareness, Ultimate Intangibilty, and Deity Soul. Weapon: Aeon. Weapon Powers: Transcendent Weapon and Weapon Calling. Weakness: May be defeated (not permanently slain) by users of Transcendent Weaponry, One Hit Kill, Double Hit Kill, Death Inducement, or Omnislayer. Also, other Transcendent beings on or above his level may be more than a match. Techniques. -Annihilation: Summoning up an orb of pure destructive energy, Fenris is capable of creating a white hole powerful enough to destroy the universe he's currently in. Upon making contact with a physical object, or being triggered by Fenris himself, the white hole will explode with the same force as that of the Big Bang, completely destroying anything in it's path. ·Planetary Strike: Fenris slashes through a target with enough force to shatter a planet. ·Apocalyptic Spike: Fenris forms pure apocalyptic energy into a spear and hurls it at an enemy. It can destroy anything from a planet to an entire multiverse depending on the power he puts into it. ·Last Resort: If Fenris is severely pressed during a fight he can, via his willpower, achieve Zenith and transform into his zenith form Praefectus, becoming insanely powerful for a brief period of time. ·Divine Evasion: Fenris is able to evade all attacks (that can be evaded) made against him with this technique, via a combination of his Omnicompetence ability and Absolute Condition. Tenfold Wrath: Fenris, when in Praefectus form, uses this technique to imprison a foe within the infinite realities suspended in place near his spine and head. While in these dimensional prisons, the targets life will become increasingly worse and worse the higher they get. Upon reaching the top, the target-or targets-will go through one final hellish reality before being returned to their previous position in the reality they were taken from. A Note On Time: While it feels as though years are passing for the targets, in reality only a few seconds have gone by, meaning that they are technically no older than they were when they went in nor any more worse for wear physically. This doesn't negate the tremendous psychological toll this technique takes on those it is used against however. Strength: Absolute. Range: Varies. Usually nigh-inescapable though. Speed: Absolute. Notes: Fenris cannot truly die, thanks to his Absolute Immortality. Even Ultimate Erasure will not kill him, as he'll simply come back later on regardless of whether or not he has a physical form or if his soul is shredded, somehow, to pieces. As a matter of fact, the only being that can seem to end him permanently, if observations of their interactions are to be believed, is Chronarch. The likelihood of this happening however, is extremely low. Fenris has control over his home plane of Driunor and can control every aspect of its existence. As of this writing he has added seasons, made the plane into an infinite discworld, added oceans, continents, animals, massive mountain ranges, lakes, valleys, forests, jungles, plains, deserts, a blue star that orbits the world from south to north, a moon that follows a similar orbit, clouds, an atmosphere, a thousand mile high mountain range that surrounds the realm, and semi-sentient beings capable of evolution. Also, the beings inhabiting it do not die permanently as Fenris has stuck them in an unending cycle of life, death, and reincarnation. When a creature or being dies, their souls are reincarnated into a new body (usually that of an unborn, still gestating, infant) and the memories of their past life are erased. Deity Soul is there to let you know what kind of soul Fenris has. It doesn't add more powers. Semi-Absolute Access means that Fenris can travel, via Planeswalking or Dimensional Travelling, to any established fictional verse, but not the personal head cannons of fans, unless allowed. Fenris's Samsara Manipulation is limited to Driunor. Backstory: A complete mystery. No one actually knows who made Fenris, but he is almost always seen around the shape changing god Chronarch, which has lead some to believe that the entity made him as a body guard or hired him to be one. It would make sense given the often chaotic nature of the interdimensional arenas that Chronarch sets up and conducts on occasion. After all, such events generally attract the strongest of warriors throughout the Omnisphere, and as such can get quite dangerous. Obviously the most logical of options would be either to make or employ a being of equal or even greater power than yourself, if not for personal protection, then at least for keeping the peace and ensuring the arena rules are followed. And this seems to be the case with Fenris's existence. Attack Potency: Usually absolute, but can be weaker if he controls the amount of power he puts into his attacks. Intelligence: Absolute. Quote: "Being god-like has its benefits..." Rivals: None so far. Stamina: Absolute. Combat Themes: Philipp Beesen - Shadow Warrior | EPIC ACTION MUSIC, Audiomachine - Tangled Earth (Epic Intense Bold Orchestral Drama), and Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action). Defeat Theme: Zack Hemsey - "See What I've Become." Victory Theme: David Eman - Ascension Music - Dramatic Emotional Orchestral. Category:Blog posts